


Out Of Her League

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Newspaper writer Luna likes to revise her articles in the coffeeshop where Quidditch star Ginny works as a barista over the offseason.Prompt: Coffeeshop AUPairing: Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood





	Out Of Her League

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux

“Hey,” Ginny tapped Hermione on the arm. “Who’s that?”

Hermione looked up from her flash cards. “The blonde? Luna’s the name we put on her lattes; Luna Lovegood’s the name she puts on her bylines.”

“She’s a newspaper writer?” Ginny didn’t read the news much (except for the sports page), even during the Quidditch offseason, but she appreciated talent. And a nice pair of legs, she added to herself, admiring the way they ran from a pair of soft flats up to a ruffled skirt.

“Go on, take a break and say hi to her,” Hermione laughed. “You’re no good if you’re drooling in the expresso.”

Ginny nodded and armed herself with two of the shop’s sticky buns (a bargain at three Sickles apiece). She’d yet to meet the witch or wizard who could refuse one. “Hi, Luna?”

The other witch peered at her for a moment before a mysterious smile replaced the confusion. “Ah, you must be Ginny Weasley, one of the Chasers for the Harpies.”

“You recognize me?” Ginny felt her freckled cheeks fill with blood. “I, um…”

“You mean I don’t look like the sort of person who looks like she would be interested in Quidditch players.” Luna looked down at the sticky bun, back up at Ginny, and licked her lips. “I wasn’t. But then I dated Florence Pennywhistle.” Ginny’s jaw dropped. “Oh, don’t worry. It was an amicable split. Also, I don’t mean to presume, but is this for me? I so like buns, especially hot and fresh, and spicy and sweet, dripping with honey.”

Ginny blinked at Luna’s apparent lack of awareness at the level of innuendo she was carrying off. “No, it’s just: Florence Pennywhistle? She’s only the greatest modern sportswriter in the Wizarding World! She won the Barnridge Prize for an article about Gobstones! It made me cry. About Gobstones!” She cut into her sticky bun dejectedly.

“Oh, don’t fret; I’m sure I could put you in touch with her if you liked. And the last I heard, she was still single.” Luna’s neutral charm seemed oddly absent.

Ginny gulped down her bite of bun. “What I mean is, you’re way out of my league.”

The mysterious smile returned to Luna’s face. “Mm, you might be surprised.” She turned her attention back to her pastry as a fabric-covered toe traced a line up Ginny’s calf. “I need to finish proofing this article for my deadline this afternoon. But after that, I’m free.”

Ginny’s throat ran dry and sticky. “My shift runs from six to two. Meet you at the park at three?”

Luna nodded. “That sounds pleasant. And, if all goes well, it’s near my flat.” She gave Ginny’s hand a squeeze. “Do you have time to finish our snack together, or do you need to get back to work?”

Ginny looked around. The breakfast rush had wound down and it wasn’t quite time for lunch yet. “I’m good. Hell, I’m better than good.”


End file.
